Such a tool holder is known from German patent application DE 197 48 785 A1 as a drilling head and/or milling head having a collet chuck that can be actuated by means of a quick-release mechanism, whereby the collet chuck is connected in one piece to a drive shaft, so as to form a single part. The drive shaft and, with it, the collet chuck can, be displaced axially by means of a lever, namely, in a split taper sleeve that is secured in the axial direction. The axial displacement of the collet chuck in the split taper sleeve cancels out a non-positive engagement of gripper arms of the collet chuck and a conical inner surface of the split taper sleeve, as a result of which a tool held by the gripper arms is released.
Moreover, a dental handpiece having a grip chuck with a clamping bushing held in a spindle and a plunger that can be actuated by means of a pushbutton are known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,826. The actuation of the plunger, which is arranged on a central axis of the spindle and of the clamping bushing, can release a tool that is configured as a tooth drill and held in the clamping bushing.